NIGHT AT DORMITORY - ROOM 13
by You can call me monster
Summary: CHAPTER 1 - AMAN #EXO #Chanyeol #Baekhyun


**NIGHT AT DORMITORY - ROOM 13**

Author : Fahry Al-Farizzi

Editor : Yamamoto Sayaka

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Etc.

Genre : Horror, Comedy, Romance

Rating : 18+ [nanti, chapter ini masih umum]

Summary : _HUAAAAA...!_

Warning :

Dari Author Fahry Al-Farizzi

Ini ff pertama gua yang gua post jadi jangan kaget kalo lu ntar pada muntaber gegara ni ff. Antimo dan plastik kresek(?) sangat dianjurkan. Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Saran gua sih.. Baca sambil mojok(?) terus sendirian. Mantep dahh :3

_SIAPKAN MENTAL! _

Dari Editor

Sebenernya ini FF originalnya dari kak Fahry. Ini awal mulanya ff straight dengan rating aman. Tapi karna ke-fujoci-an saya, maka saya ubah jadi ff yaoi rating 18+ :3 Jadi di sini untuk authornya masih saya cantumkan nama kak Fahry, terus saya sendiri jadi editor :3

_Summary: HUAAAAAA….!_

[Author POV]

.

.

Dimalam yang sesunyi ini...

Aku sendiri...

Tiada yang menemani...

Uwooo...

(Readers: WOY! MANA CERITANYA?MALAH NYANYI -_- *tabok*)

O iye. Maapkan diriku saudara-saudara ._. *bow*

Okeh.. By the way anyway busway..Malam ini kayaknya adalah malam ter-anu yang pernah ada. Karena pada malam ini akan diumumkan pembagian kamar di Songkyungwan High School. Sekolah yang katanya sih paling serem di Korea Selatan. Dan diantara ratusan bocah-bocah ingusan yang berdiri sambil berusaha menahan beratnya tas mereka, Ya Ya Ya, hari ini mereka pindahan tentunya. Berdiri 2 orang manusia yang selisih perbedaan jarak diantara mereka sangat jauh. Jarak tinggi badan maksudnya.

"YAA! PARK CHANYEOL! KAU MENYIKUT(?) KEPALAKUU!"

"YAA! JANGAN BERTERIAK DI TELINGAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA SALAHKU HA? Salah sendiri kau pendek. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kepalamu kena tanganku"

"Kenapa kau jadi menyalahkan tinggi badanku ha? Kau saja yang tidak normal! Jadi Orang terlalu tinggi. Dasar tiang sutet!"

"APA KAU BILANG? SUTET? YAA BEBEK BONCEL!"

"TIANG SUTET!"

"BEBEK BONCEL!"

"YAAAA!Tak Bisakah Kalian Diam Ha?"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang cowok unyu *eaa* menghentikan adu mulut dari kedua sejoli(?) -_- itu. Do Kyung Soo alias Dio :3

"Dia mengatai aku pendek Dio-ya! -3-" Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk hidung mancung Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat sok unyu.

"Dia juga mengataiku tidak normal Kyungsoo-ya!" Chanyeol menunjuk-nunjuk kelapa *eh* kepala Baekhyun dari atas. Jadilah mereka saling tunjuk menunjuk. Dio menghela nafas jengah.

"Astaga! Kalian ini sudah SMA! Apa kalian akan akan terus bertingkah layaknya anak TK? Kenapa juga kalian ditakdirkan satu sekolah lagi. Dan kenapa juga aku masih satu sekolah dengan kalian pulak -_-" Dio merutuki nasibnya yang benar-benar... -_-

"Sekarang diam. Atau aku akan benar-benar mengirim kalian ke lubang buaya"

Dio lalu menatap kembali ke depan. Kepalanya berdenyut memikirkan 2 sahabatnya dari kecil dan Chanyeol saling memandang lalu mengangkat bahu mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

[Baekhyun POV]

Sial! Kadal Kampret! Kecoa Buntung! Buaya Darat! Asem! Meheh -_- Kenapa nasibku sial sekali ha! Sudah satu sekolah dengan Tiang sutet lagi! Satu kamar pula. Benar-benar.

"YAA TUNGGU AKU! Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali Ha?"

Dasar tiang -mentang kakinya panjang dia sekarang meninggalkanku dibelakang. Mana jalan ke kamar kami sangat sepi! Sekolah macam apa ini?

"Aku bahkan mencoba berjalan lambat untuk menunggumu. Kau saja yang lelet. Cepat!"

Aku kembali mencibir. Apa dia bilang? Lelet? Sialan.

"YAA! AKU TIDAK LELET!"

Dasar! Sekarang aku mati-matian berusaha menyeret koper-koper sialan ini. Mereka berat sekali. Ck!

"Aduh! -_-"

Yaa! Kenapa dia berhenti sembarangan ha? Keningku tersayang kan jadi kejedot -_-

"Ada apa?"

"Ini bener kamar kita?"

Aku kini berdiri disamping chanyeol. Kulihat ia menatap heran kearah... kamar.

Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Iya tuh bener. Kamar 13 kan? Tapi..."

Aku kini juga ikut mengerutkan kening. Kenapa kamar itu agak…

.

.

.

[Chanyeol POV]

Haishh… Aku sedikit sebal saat pak tua berkumis tadi memberiku dan Si Bonchel kunci kamar 13. Apa maksudnya ha? Aku tahu bahkan sangat tahu. Dongeng dan mitos yang banyak beredar tentang kamar 13. Angka 13. Angka sial. Percaya? Ck! Untuk apa percaya dongeng seperti itu? Tapi entah kenapa aku terpaku menatap calon kamarku. Bukan juga! Memang itu kamarku, dengan Bebek Boncel -_-

"Apa kita harus tinggal disana?"

Baekhyun mulai menampilkan ekspresi agak ketakutan. Dasar Bebek feminin!

"Yaa jangan bilang kau takut -_- untuk apa kita jadi laki kalo takut juga -_-"

Kutoyor jidatnya yang terutup ! Manly sekali bukan perkataanku? B-)

"Ck! Gayamu -_- Bilang saja kau juga takut!"

"Aku tidak takut boncel! Ayo masuk!"

"Yaa Tunggu Aku!"

.

.

.

'cklek . .'

Aku menghidupkan saklar kamar setelah tadi tanganku agak bergetar membuka pintu -_- Apa yang salah? Memang sih dari luar seperti kamar berhantu. Tapi dalamnya lumayan bagus sih.

"Hah... Hah..."

Aku Baekhyun yang hampir pingsan membawa semua bawaanya. Salah sendiri bawa barang terlalu banyak! Sudah tau badannya kecil. Mungkin isinya kosmetik-kosmetik rempongnya! Ck!

"Lumayan juga… Kupikir dalamnya akan seperti gudang tempat penyimpanan eskrim"

Aku mengempaskan tubuhku ke kasur berwarna biru. Yah… aku lebih suka biru daripada yang merah.

"Dasar bodoh! Mana ada _gudang penyimpanan es krim_? Bilang saja _kulkas_ -_-"

Kulihat Baekhyun kini terduduk di sofa. Kulempar bantal kearahnya.

"Yup. itu maksudku '3')- "

"CK -_-"

.

Aku berdiri lalu berkeliling. Ada dapur kecilnya juga

"Woy bek… Lu bawa ramen kan? Aku lapar. Buatkan aku ramen"

Aku menyuruhnya tanpa berbalik. Aku sedang sibuk membuka koperku sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian bantal yang tadi kulempar mendarat sempurna dikepalaku. YAAA!

"YAA!" Aku berbalik.

"Enak saja saja sendiri!"

"Kau tak ingat kalau terakhir kali aku yang buat ramen?"

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Skak Mat!

"Aisshh yaa..ya.. akan kubuatkan. Kita baru datang beberapa menit dan aku tak mau kamar ini kebakaran karenamu -_- Tapi aku mandi dulu"

"Yippie '3')-"

Kupasang wajah sok unyu ku yang menyebalkan :v Kemudian kulihat dia berjalan kekamar mandi. Hahah.. Aku menang lagi B-)

.

.

.

[Baekhyun POV]

Dasar Tiang sialan! Nyuruh orang sembarangan. Ck!

"Ini"

Aku langsung menyodorkan satu mangkuk ramen pada chanyeol yang sedang duduk dilantai sambil nonton TV. Yah… Gue ngerasa jadi babunya sekarang. Ocidak. Mana ada babu unyu macam gue -3-

"Uwaa Beb baik banget :D Sini sini makan sama om"

Aku hampir saja hendak merebahkan pantatku ke sofa dibelakangnya untuk makan ramen juga. Namun kata-katanya membuatku kembali berdiri dan menjitaknya. Geli coeg -_-

"Beb Beb pala lu peang -_-"

"Yaa -.- Iya Beb. ."

"Pffftt -_-"

"Bebeb ._."

Haish..Tiang sialan. Bodo amat lah! Aku lapar dan aku tak punya tenaga untuk berdebat dengannya saat ini. Kunikmati ramenku sambil duduk di sofa belakang chanyeol. Aku lalu merebut Remote dari pangkuan(?) Chanyeol.

"YAA JANGAN DIGANTI"

Chanyeol berteriak dengan mulutnya yang penuh mie. Dasar jorok!

"Akan kuganti!"

"YAA!"

Aku mengangkat remotnya tinggi-tinggi. Sialan. Dia berdiri lagi.

Bisa-bisa aku kalah -_-

"KAU MAKAN SAJAA… AKU MAU NONTON JUGA"

"TAPI TADI BERITANYA BELUM SELESAI BONCEL!"

"TAPI AKU MAU NONTON DRAMA SUTET!"

"TIDAK BISA. AKU DULU YANG MELIHATNYA"

"AKU DULU SUTET!"

"AKU!"

"AKU!"

"A.."

'DOGH DOGH DOGH'

Aku dan Chanyeol sontak menoleh kearah pintu. Kami lalu melupakan masalah kami dan langsung berebut membuka pintu.

"Biar aku yang buka pintu untuk tamu pertama kita" Chanyeol melotot kearahku. Aku pun balas melototinya.

"Biar aku."

"Aku saja!"

"Aku"

Dan pintu itupun terbuka sendiri saat tamu tadi mendobraknya. Aku dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Untuk apa mereka kemari? Dan sepertinya mereka semua penghuni asrama ini. Salah satu diantara mereka adalah Suho hyung. Ketua asrama kelas satu yang tadi siang baru saja ditunjuk melalui musyawarah(?) semua penghuni asrama kelas satu. Kulihat dia memasang wajah garang.

"Astaga!Apa kalian tak bisa diam ha? Suara kalian terdengar hingga kamarku di ujung sana -_- dan lihat? Semua tetangga kalian juga terganggu. Haisshh kukira kalian akan diam dan membuat kamar 13 jadi menakutkan. Tapi kenapa? Astaga -_-"

Aku dan Chanyeol hanya nyengir tak suaraku cetar juga sampai terdengar ke kamar ujung. Kamar 25 :o

"Heheh.. Maaf Hyung.. Maaf Semua… Peace.. Salam 2 jari Yoo.. wassup ._."

"Maaf yee. Tee hee :p"

Aku dan Chanyeol memberikan tanda 2 jari kepada mereka sambil mencoba aegyo.

Aegyo gagal.

"Haish… sudah. Diam. Awas kalian ribut lagi! -_- bubar bubar..semua kembali ke kamar masing-masing"

Kulihat Suho hyung membubarkan massa yang tadi memasang wajah sangar juga ke kami .-. Heheh.. Baru satu malam.. Sudah bikin masalah. Astaga -.-

.

.

.

_**Malam Berikutnya**_

[Chanyeol POV]

'PRAAANGG!'

YAA! Bebek jelek. Kenapa dia melemparkan panci-panci ha? Padahal baru saja aku duduk. Yah.. Tadi ada MOS dan aku jadi kandidat ketua OSIS. Karena itulah aku pulang telat.

"YAA Beb ada apa ha?"

"Kau tadi berduaan dengan Dio kan ya? Ha? Ngaku saja"

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali. _Darimana dia tau?_

"Oh..yang tadi.."

"Kau melanggar. Kita sudah sepakat kan tak ada satupun yang boleh mendekati Dio"

Aku terdiam. Yah..aku tau. Sudah sejak lama kami berdua sama-sama menyukai Dio. Karena itulah kami sepakat tak ada satupun yang boleh menjadi pacarnya. Karena kami bersahabat sudah lama. Hanya saja kami (baca : Aku dan Baekhyun) tak pernah akur.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun beb.. Lu tenang aja. Dia tadi mengajakku bicara banyak karena dia mau mencalonkan diri jadi sekretaris OSIS. Itu saja. Aku masih ingat janji suci yang kita ucapkan waktu itu :3 "

"Njirr maho -_-"

Kulihat dia berfikir sejenak. Lalu duduk di sofa sebelahku.

"Gue cuma gak mau kita benar-benar bermusuhan karena masalah ini"

"Aku tahu"

.

.

.

[Baekhyun POV]

Menyebalkan! Aku yakin dia tadi pasti sambil modus modus pada Shinyeong. Ck -_- (Author: Ciyee yang cemburu / *ditampol*)

"Beb… Tadi gue sempet keliling sekolah.. Terus gue penasaran sama sebuah ruangan disudut belakang. Kelihatannya digembok. Apa isinya ya beb?"

Aku menoleh sempurna saat Chanyeol bertanya padaku. Ha? Apa?

Demi celana dalam superman yang ada diluar(?) apa dia mengajakku uji nyali?

Kampret.

"YAA apa kau ingin aku masuk kesana bersamamu? Ogah! Aku masih ingin lulus dari sini dan mencari istri yang kawaii macam Dio. Kau saja sana! Hii.."

Aku segera bangkit dan tak mau meneruskan pembicaraan ini dia gila? Masuk ke ruangan menyeramkan itu? Bahkan para senpai(?) tadi pun bilang itu ruangan berbahaya. Dasar Tiang Kampret. Dia saja sana yang pergi. Gue sih ogah -_-

"YAA BEBEK BONCEL! Temenin gue. Lu ini jadi laki lembek bingit -_-!"

Aku seketika menoleh. Apa dia bilang?

"YAA KEMARIN KAU MENGATAIKU LELET, SEKARANG LEMBEK. MAUMU APA HA? KAU MENGAJAKKU BERPERANG?"

Aku segera berlari kedapur dan mencari kugunakan sebagai helm, Wajan sebagai tameng dan spatula sebagai pedang. Hahah… Aku pasti menang.

"HIYAAA SINI KAU! KU SABIT (?) JUGA KAU DENGAN SPATULAKU"

Aku segera dia berdiri dan meraih raket ? YAAA SUTET! Apa dia pikir aku nyamuk?

"HIYAAA SINI KAU KALAU BERANI. KUSETRUM JUGA KAU SAMPAI GOSONG"

Sialan! Tentu saja dia yang menang! Kalau aku maju dia mungkin hanya lebam-lebam. Tapi kalau dia yang maju, bisa gosong wajah cantikku(?) ini -.-

"YAAA AWAS KAU BERANI MAJU! **KAU MAJU SELANGKAH.. AKU MUNDUR 5 LANGKAH .-.**"

Kampret! Mana aku keceplosan lagi -_-

"HAHAH… DASAR BONCEL. DANDANANMU SAJA YANG SEPERTI TENTARA SEDENG. GAK BERANI MAJU HA? B-)"

"YAA HABIS KAU MAINNYA SETRUM. DASAR BUAYA KAMPRET! MALAM INI KAU TIDUR DILUAR!"

"APA KATAMU? KAU MENGAJAKKU BERPERANG HA?INI JUGA KAMARKU. ENAK SAJA MENYURUHKU TIDUR DILUAR"

"PERGII…"

Hah… karena suaraku sebentar lagi mau habis..segera ku dorong Tiang ini keluar. Lalu kututup cepat-cepat. Bodo amat dia mau pergi kemana. Ke ruangan yang tadi diceritakannya juga boleh -.-

"YAA BEB BUKA PINTUNYA! BUKA! PLZ BEB T^T"

"YAA BERHENTILAH BERTERIAK! INI SUDAH MALAM SUTET!"

"KAU JUGA TERUS BERTERIAK BODOH! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA"

"TIDAK AKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU!"

"AKU JUGA TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU -_-"

"YASUDAH PERGI SANA! KE NERAKA SEKALIAN"

"HIKZ LU JAHAT BEB T^T"

"BERHENTI NANGIS SOK UNYU MACAM ITU"

(Author geleng-geleng bareng Superman)

(Suami istri lagi bertengkar -.-)

Eh Author lu ngapain nyempil HA? Ini POV punya gua -_- Si manis nan unyu.

(Author undur diri)

Okeh balik lagi.

Astaga. Suara gua udah menipis ini. Dia ga mau pergi apa? Dasar tiang sutet.

.

.

.

[Author POV]

Tiba-tiba and Suddenly, semua penghuni kamar langsung keluar sambil bawa senjata massing-masing. Mulut mereka udah komat kamit gak jelas nyumpah serapahin 2 orang yang mengganggu malam tenang mereka. Mereka siap ngiket hidup-hidup 2 manusia berisik ini -_-

"APA KALIAN GAK BISA DIAM HA? KAMI MAU TIDUURRR"

Seorang namja dengan kulit lebih menghitam(?) bersiap mau menyerang chanyeol dengan pukulan baseball nya. Namun ditahan oleh teman sekamarnya, Dio.

"Ayang Kai.. Sabarlah" Cegah Dio sambil memasang senyuman bak malaikatnya.

"WOY! KALIAN MEMBUAT MASAKANKU TUMPAH KARENA SUARA KALIAN -_-"

Anak ingusan itu, astaga.

"Apa kalian tidak bitha diam? Thehun mau tidur :3"

"KALIAN NGAJAK RIBUT HA? AYO MAJU! DASAR BENCONG KALIAN! GATAU APA ADA ORANG MANLY MACHAM GUE!"

"Luhan hyung..thabar :3"

"Kalian berhasil membangunkanku. Terimakasih :D" *nahloh*

Semua langsung menengok pada Lay yang memasang tampang watados.

". . . . Apa?"

"Haiisshh kalian mengganggu tidur cantikkuu -.-"

Seorang namja tembem langsung memukul Chanyeol dengan bantal bakpaonya.

"HUEEE! TAO GAKBICA TIDUR T^T btw eyelinerku jadi rusak karena suara kalian T^T"

Tao. Yeh… sepertinya dia tetap akan memakai eyeliner walau mau tidur sekalipun.

"Kau tak mau bicara hyung?"

Chen menengok pada Kris yang diam saja. Stay cool.

"Gak. Ngajak ribut nae style aniya"

"Hhahh baiklah. Biar aku yang bicara"

Chen mengambil nafas panjang, dan…

_**"DIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM…"**_

*jdeeerrr -_- * petir menyambar seketika seiring high note yang dicapai Chen -.-

Semua langsung menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

"Astaga.. Sudah diam semua. Biarkan Chanyeol bicara, saudara-saudara"

Suho yang baru datang entah darimana langsung menengahi. CKCK

"YAAA kenapa kalian menyalahkan aku saja ha? Salahkan Baekhyun juga kakakk -3-"

Chanyeol lalu menggedor pintu kamarnya. Lalu mnyembullah kepala Baekhyun seiring dengan cengiran yang ia keluarkan.

"Heheh..ramai sekali. Ada apa ini? ._."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun saling memandang.

Mereka lalu berhitung(?) .-.

.

"Hana. ."

.

"Dul. ."

.

"Set. ."

.

"LARIIIIIIIII...!"

"YAAAAAA MAU KEMANA KALIAAAAAANNNN"

.

.

.

**TBC**

*JDEEEEERRRR* .-.

Sekian dan terima nasi.

*ngeeenngg*

*terbang bareng superman*


End file.
